Songs
by yeah-baby91
Summary: Son unas cuantas historias inspiradas por canciones.Liley.


**El te da su amor, tu duermes con dudas.**

**hahahaa**

_**Noviembre/20/2010**_

Una chica castaña recostada en una cama en sierta area de Malibu no puede dormir pues la persona que desea este a su lado no lo esta. An sido cuatro largos años en que no la ve. La chica voltea a ver al moreno que se encuentra a su lado, Jesse es un buen chico la ama, da todo por ella, pero eso no es suficiente. La chica voltea al otro lado viento su reloj despertador marcando en numeros grandes, verdes, y brillantes las 2:43 A.M. La chica se paro de la cama y se dirijio a un calendario, faltan solo 4 dias.

**El te da su amor, tu duermes con dudas.**

**Ahora ves que la costumbre no es lo que aparenta ser.**

**Es tan sincero, contrario a mis defectos, pero sigo siendo el malo que no dejas de querer.**

_**Noviembre/24/2010**_

Una rubia sale de la carcel de Texas, se suponia deberia seguir en Malibu pero despues de mala conducta tubieron que trasladarla a Texas. La rubia fue acusada de posecion de armas y trefico de drogas, mas nunca pudieron comprobar nada, la tubieron que dejar libre. Lo primero que iso fue regresar a Malibu a reclamar lo que es sullo y el estilo de vida que tanto le encanta. Con una sonrisilla sube al camion que la llevara a eso que tanto extraña

**Tu seras mi cinderella, el, el tonto que da pena, y aunque yo no sea un principe azuuuul.**

**Soy tu amor, y tu dilemma, y al igual que en las novelas, soy el malo con una virtuuuud.**

_**Noviembre/26/2010 12:21 P.M.**_

El timbre suena y la casta**ña **abre la puerta al ver quien esta tras ella sus ojos se abren mas de lo normal sus pupilas paresen dilatarse y suelta una peque**ñ**a exprecion de sorpresa. Ante ella se encuentra nadamas y nadamenos que Lilly Trusscott, la persona que le quita el sue**ñ**o, por la que a llorado incontables noches y hace que su corazon incremente la velocidad de sus latidos. La rubia solo le sonrie y la toma de la parte trasera del cuello plantandole un beso en los labios desesperdamente.

**El no entiende el procedimiento, cuando y como darte un beso.**

**Yo en cambio encuentro el punto debil, que te elevas en exceso.**

**Nisiquiera se imagina de ese pacto misterioso con tu alma y tu cerebro.**

_**Noviembre/25/2010 4:53**_

La rubia y la casta**ñ**a se encuentran euxastas en la cama de la casta**ñ**a, pasaron las ultimas 4 horas reponiendo el tiempo perdido. La rubia por el momento esta dormida y la casta**ñ**a esta descansando abrazada de la rubia con su cabeza en el hombro de esta. Miley se encuentra preocupada por que no falta mucho para que regrese Jesse, encuanto siente una mano recorer su espalda y unos labios besar su frente cualquier piensamiento que tenga que ver con Jesse es olvidado.

**Tendrias que volver a nacer,**

**para ver si en otra vida te enamoras de el.**

**No tiene la tactica adecuada pa' arrancarme de tu peeecho.**

**Yo que te falle a ti mil veces, sigo siendo tu dueño.**

_**Julio/6/2010**_

Un chico moreno muy atractivo empiesa a bajar maletas con ropa de su camioneta, al faltarle solo una Miley sale de la casa. Esa casa la habia compartido con Lilly pero a la rubia en estos momento esta en la carcel y no habia esperanza de que fuera a salir, Miley esta tratando de reacer su vida pero por mas que intentaba no podia sacar a Lilly de su pensamiento las noches que pasaba con Jesse trataba de disfrutarlas pero no podia. Las primeras veces que estubo con el estubo apunto de gritar el nombre de Lilly despues de sierto tiempo tubo que empesar a finjir que el chico la llevaba asta el tope otras ya ni se mortificaba por actuar el chico ni cuenta se daba.

**Que me pregunte como te conquiste.**

**Que anote mis truquitos en papel.**

**No basta los morales, y ser fiel.**

**Si tu deliras por el malo que te heriza la piel.**

_**Agosto/20/2004**_

Una Lilly de 18 a**ñ**os se encuntra en la entrada de la preparatoria junto a su amigo Oliver Oken, primer dia del ultimo a**ñ**o de clases. La rubia entre la multitud de estudiantes ve un rostro que fue iluminado por un rayo de sol justo en el momento que voltio, una chica hermosa, alta, delgada, ojos profundos nunca la habia visto antes. La rubia se aserco y desde entonses no se abian separado. Habian tenido fuertes discusiones, la rubia no era mejor persona mucho menos la mejor novia, pero siempre despues de las discusiones terminaban besandose y haciendo otro tipo de actividades; La casta**ñ**a ama la actitud de chica mala de la rubia.

**Tu seras mi cinderella, el, el tonto que da pena, y aunque yo no sea un principe azuuuul.**

**Soy tu amor, y tu dilemma, y al igual que en las novelas, soy el malo con una virtuuuud.**

_**Noviembre/26/2010 5:12**_

Un chico moreno entra al que se supone es el hogar que comparte con su novia, pero al cerrar la puerta lo primero que escucha son unos gemidos y despues un grito de ecstasis. El chico sube lentamente las escaleras, llega a la puerta de la habitacion que comparte con Miley y la abre.

**El no entiende el procedimiento, cuando y como darte un beso.**

**Yo en cambio encuentro el punto debil, que te elevas en exceso.**

**Nisiquiera se imagina de ese pacto misterioso con tu alma y tu cerebro.**

**Tendrias que volver a nacer,**

**para ver si en otra vida te enamoras de el.**

**No tiene la tactica adecuada pa' arrancarme de tu peeecho.**

**Yo que te falle a ti mil veces, sigo siendo tu dueño.**

**Que me pregunte como te conquiste.**

**Que anote mis truquitos en papel.**

**No basta los morales, y ser fiel.**

**Si tu deliras por el malo que te heriza la piel.**

**The Bad Boy**

**The Kings**

**Aventura**


End file.
